


An Unlikely Pillow

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	An Unlikely Pillow

“What do you want Crowley?” you sighed, trying to shift on the bed.

“Moose said you were injured during a fight Kitten.  I merely wanted to check on you.”

“I’m okay.  It was my own fault for getting injured when Cas was running low on Grace,” you said, still trying to get comfortable and wincing in pain when your swollen knee twisted.

You were surprised when Crowley moved from the door to your bedside. “What are you trying to do?” he asked.

“I can’t get comfortable,” you replied. “I’m trying to watch a movie but my back still hurts so sitting against the headboard is miserable and I can’t lay on my side without twisting my knee.”

You sighed and looked up at him. “I sound like a whiny brat.”

“Understandable given your current condition and list of injuries.”

“I’m a full grown hunter, I shouldn’t be complaining,” you said, voice soft.

“Lean forward,” Crowley directed, his hand coming down to rest on your shoulder and pushing you forward gently.

“Why?”

He sat down on the bed beside you, stretching his legs out before helping you rotate slightly so you were propped up against his chest. His hand pushed you back against him.

“Crowley? What the hell are you doing?” you asked, tense.  You were shocked the King of Hell was trying to cuddle with you.   Sure, he constantly flirted with you, but he had never been this close to you before.

“I have nothing to do this afternoon, I’m volunteering my services to make you comfortable.  Now play your movie.”

You waited for the typical sexual innuendoes to follow but when none came you reached for the remote and hit play.  You had to admit leaning back against Crowley was much more comfortable than the hard bed frame.

“Are you watching a cartoon?” he asked, his voice low and gravely in your ear.

“It’s The Last Unicorn.”

“It’s a cartoon.”

“It’s only the best movie of all time,” you replied.  “I like it.   I have always loved unicorns.   When I was a child my mom use to promise me unicorns would keep me safe.”

It was silent for awhile.   “I wonder if unicorns are real,” you speculated.

“I believe they were,” he said.

“Thank you Crowley, I have to admit this is much more comfortable.”

“Anything for you kitten,” he said softly. You were once again surprised at how out of character he was behaving.

Sometime before the movie ended you must have fallen asleep in his embrace.

When you woke up you were alone, a pillow tucked under your knee for support. 

Something warm was snuggled against your side and you reached down to pull up a beautiful stuffed unicorn, his mane purple with a soft gold horn.   He smelled of brimstone and scotch.

You smiled, wondering what had gotten into the King of Hell as you dozed back off, cuddling the unicorn.

 


End file.
